


Muggle Play

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Lucius has a favour to ask... Severus is surprised, then amused & then aroused.





	Muggle Play

"Severus a word." Lucius drawled, before stepping over to the side and pouring himself a drink. They'd been having a Deatheater meeting at the Manor and Severus was not please about having to stay longer than necessary.

Fighting back his groan Severus walked over. "Lucius?" He asked, immediately wishing he'd just continued on to the floo pretending not to have heard.

"I have a... favour to ask of you."

"What is it?" Severus sighed.

"Nothing horrific. I just happen to know you have a... Muggle house." Lucius swirled his drink, purposely not looking Severus in the face.

"Yes?" Severus replied confused, he hadn't expected this to be their conversation.

Lucius looked behind Severus to check they were the only ones left in the room. "I wish to borrow it."

"Borrow... my _house?"_ He wasn't getting any less confused.

"Just for a few hours, perhaps the day." Lucius answered haughtily, as though this wasn't a strange request.

"Why do you want to borrow my house?"

Lucius just stared at him, and Severus could almost _see_ his brain working trying to figure out whether to tell the truth or not. He decided to leave the choice up to Severus.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"I'm not sure..." Severus answered, fearing the worst but wanting to know. _"Yes._ The truth."

"Well, I want to... Have you heard of Muggle play?"

"You cannot seriously be suggesting that you want to play out your fetishes in my house!"

_"Shh!_ Yes, is there a problem?"

"Apart from you wanting to do perverted things in my house?! No, I can't really think of one!"

"Will you keep your voice down?!"

"Fine. I can't believe I'm asking this, but what would..." Lucius gave him a glare that dared him to say it. "... _it_ involve?"

"Nothing untoward. I would just... clean a bit ,and relax like a Muggle." He lowered his voice, barely murmuring the last word.

Severus shook his head. "You know what? My house could do with a clean." He took his keys out of his pocket, tossing them at Lucius. "Knock yourself out." He went to walk away.

It didn't seem like a big deal to him, most of his things were at Hogwarts where he spent the majority of his life, the house was just for the holidays and didn't hold much importance to him.

Lucius stopped him before he got too far away. "I have... another request."

"Ugh, what now? I did have plans of going back to my rooms at _some_ point today." Severus grumbled, turning around.

Lucius downed his whiskey, presumably for courage then simply stated. "I want you to be there."

Severus choked on nothing. _"What?!"_ He spluttered.

"I want _you_ to be there." He repeated adding. "I'm somewhat of an exhibitionist."

Severus pondered the pros and cons, not that it mattered that much since Lucius pretending to be a Muggle seemed to trump everything.

"Alright, fine, whatever." He didn't want to let on how much he _really_ wanted to see this.

Lucius patted Severus' back. "You are a good friend."

"Don't touch me, you're not my friend." Severus started to leave again.

"I'll owl you the details."

"I can hardly wait!" He answered sardonically, taking his leave.

*** * ***

"What do you mean we can't apparate to your house?!" Lucius all but shouted. He was dressed as a Muggle, wearing black trousers and a dark green long sleeved shirt with the top two buttons undone. Severus couldn't help but think the other man was incredibly hot. He himself was wearing dark blue jeans and a black jumper.

"I mean  _you_ can't,  _I_ can but the wards won't recognise you." Severus wasn't going to tell him that he could easily go and fix it.

"How are we going to get there then?" Lucius asked, not hiding his irritation.

"We'll apparate as close as we can get and then take the bus." Severus explained simply.

"I don't take the Knight bus." Lucius stated, imperiously.

"That's fine considering we're taking a normal bus." Severus smirked.

_"What?!_ You can't really expect me to take a Muggle bus?!"

"Why not? I thought you'd get a kick out of it." He sniggered, ignoring Lucius' glower.

"This _isn't_ a joke."

"Perhaps not, but it's still funny. Now come on or we'll miss the bus."

Lucius was still not happy about it, but he picked up his bag ready to leave.

They apparated to the bus stop where Severus started checking the timetable and Lucius was turning his nose up at the benches.

"It should be here in a few minutes but they are hardly ever on time." Severus stated, turning around to see Lucius giving the benches a death-glare. "Are you okay?"

"I want to sit down." Lucius said, in Severus' opinion, like a bratty child.

"Well, I think you've found the seats. You do it like this." Severus demonstrated, sitting down somewhat dramatically.

"They're _filthy."_ Lucius turned away. "I think I'll just stand." He then looked at the timetable... not that it made even a lick of sense to him.

"I can assure you the seats on the bus will be _much_ worse." Severus smirked at the look on the other man's face, taking money out of his pocket and counting it out.

"Here." He reached out once he was done. Lucius turned around, giving him a sceptical glance before holding his hand out. Severus dropped the money into his hand. "There will be a box on the bus, put that in there and say ' _adult please_ '."

Lucius looked genuinely shocked and confused. "You can only get a bed and a hot chocolate in the Knight bus!"

"No, you dolt! An adult _ticket..._ they aren't just selling _people._ Anyway, then your ticket will come out of a machine, pull it off and sit down."

"Why is this so complicated?"

"It's _not._ Just... do what I do."

The bus pulled up and Severus stood, going to the front of the bus stop. The doors opened and Severus had to put his arm out to stop Lucius trying to get on before the others had got off. He glared at him but relented as Severus knew more on these matters.

Severus got onto the bus and dropped the money in the box with ease, then ripped his ticket off and sat down.

Lucius did the same, asking for an adult ticket and grudgingly saying please, getting annoyed when the driver said nothing. He then pulled down instead of to the side or up, and ended up with a ticket about two feet long. He went to sit down next to Severus but the driver had started going again, and he nearly ended up in the man's lap.

Severus held his ticket up to Lucius'. "How did you even _do_ that?"

"I just did what you told me to do." Lucius replied defensively.

Severus decided to drop the topic, looking absently out of the window. Until he felt Lucius squirming slightly next to him. He looked over to the man, who was wearing a red tinge on his cheeks and was looking down so his hair fell slightly forwards, covering parts of his face.

Severus would say he was embarrassed but he couldn't figure out why. Not until he saw where the man's hands were discreetly over his lap, with his legs pressed together.

Severus leant over. "Tell me you are not hard." He whispered, his breath tickling Lucius' neck.

"I... We both know why I am here. It's... because I feel like a Muggle." Lucius returned, still managing to be haughty even as he got hard on a bus full of Muggles.

"If I'd have thought of a different way..." Severus chuckled. "Actually no, I wouldn't."

"You're _not_ helping and move away, your breath it..."

"What? Do you _like_ it? Me being close? My breath dancing across your skin?" Severus, pulling back.

"You're an absolute bastard." Lucius grit out.

"Well we're getting off soon... some of us more than others." Severus assured him, pursing his lips in an attempt not to laugh. "And remember to say ' _thank you driver_ ' when we do." He smirked, talking to him as though he were a small child.

"You are enjoying this _way_ to much."

"I'd say out of us _you_ would be the one enjoying this more. Besides, you wanted me here."

"I didn't think _this_ was going to happen." Severus pressed a button on one of the poles. "What are you doing?"

"We're getting off." Severus stood, looking pointedly at Lucius.

"I can't stand up." Lucius looked meaningfully at his lap, Severus chuckled.

"What a predicament. I suppose you will just have a ride the bus until it goes away... either way _I'm_ going home."

Lucius lifted his bag, standing so it hung in front of his crotch hiding himself, blushing harder. Severus gave a snort at the man as the bus stopped and they both got off, Severus thanking the driver while Lucius begrudgingly followed suit.

"Shall I carry that for you?" Severus smirked, reaching for Lucius' bag - he'd never seen the man move so quick.

"Don't you _dare!"_ He growled at him.

"But you're my guest, I really _must_ insist." Severus offered again, thinking back to Lucius' words - he really _was_ enjoying this quite a lot.

"I'm. Fine."

They continues their short walk; Severus left Lucius' bag alone while Lucius found it increasingly difficult to ignore his problem. It seemed to be getting worse as the anticipation of getting to play out his fantasy was coming true.

*** * ***

Once they were in Severus' house Lucius put his bag down, the walk had calmed him down a little but he was still semi-hard and is was fairly obvious in his Muggle trousers.

"What's in there?" Severus asked, poking at Lucius' bag confused.

"Things for a Muggle." Lucius replied. Severus couldn't really think of anything one needed to be a Muggle, but figured he'd find out soon enough.

"Right... So when do you clean?"

"I'm not a maid service." Lucius huffed.

"No, just a pervert using my house to get off for free." Lucius rolled his eyes. "Actually, I could see you in a maid outfit. You don't have any other fantasies, that would require cleaning my house, that you want to play out do you?"

"No." Lucius opened his bag, Severus looked over curiously. "Do you have any idea how to use _these_?" He asked pulling out two DVD cases and holding them out for Severus to inspect.

"Yeah, there's a DVD player built in to the TV." Lucius gave him a blank look. "I'll sort it."

"Good." Lucius replied, rummaging through his bag again.

"Lucius?"

"Hmm?" He looked up.

"Why do you have ' _The Note Book_ ' and ' _Hostel_ '?"

"They were all I could find. _Why_? Have you seen them?"

Severus was _definitely_ not going to admit to having seen ' _The Note Book_ ', even if it had been on a date, and he'd never seen ' _Hostel_ ', so he just shrugged. "No. But they... they're a bit different. You wouldn't usually buy them together."

"I may only get time to see one. Which would you recommend?"

"' _Hostel_ '." He answered easily.

"Alright then. Ah, here." He pulled a duster out of the bag, smiling.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I _do_ have cleaning supplies you know." Lucius looked around in disbelief, Severus glare at him. "I haven't been here in months, and we don't all have house-elves. What else do you have in there?" Lucius gestured for him to look.

Severus stepped over to Lucius, reaching in to the bag, frowning as he pulled out a rubber duck, a can of beer, and a porn magazine.

" _No_." Lucius looked up. "You are _not_ getting drunk and wanking in my house, and I don't even want to know what the rubber duck is for!"

" _Drunk_?"

"Yes, drunk. Do you even know what this is?" He asked, holding up the can.

"Yes, it's a drink."

"An alcoholic one." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well, _I_ didn't know that. Besides I'm not some Hufflepuff first year, I'm sure I can handle one... beer? And the rubber duck is for... well, I'm not entirely sure, but I heard Weasley saying it was a Muggle thing and to do with the bathroom."

"You put them in the bath. I see you aren't denying the wanking though."

"That is what pornography is for. Theirs doesn't even move." Lucius pointed to the stationary people with slight excitement. "You put them in the bath though?" He asked, taking the rubber duck. "I wouldn't have thought that. What does it _do_? Actually, I have something else for the bath too."

"It just sits there floating, usually they turn upside down... they really aren't that interesting.

"Here." Lucius pulled a bottle of Matey bubble bath out of the bag. "You put it in the bath and the water foams up."

"Great... Are you going to _do_ something yet?" Severus was starting to get bored, and if he was this bored already he didn't fancy his chances of lasting the whole day.

"Yes, I'll clean - you just sit and..."

Severus sat down on the sofa, stretching out. "Should I be the big powerful Wizard who looks down on my little Muggle friend with his funny little ways?" He joked, but saw Lucius' face heat up and his cock give jump in his trousers. "I'd _definitely_ say that's a yes." Severus chuckled.

"Shut up." Lucius growled indignantly, though he was enjoying it a little, even if he could only admit that to himself.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?" Severus lazily pointed his wand at him. "I could kill you with one spell."

"I could..." He started to talk back.

"Could _what_ , little Muggle?" Severus laughed, yes he thought... _way_ too much fun.

Lucius said nothing, turning around and surreptitiously adjusted his trousers, before starting dusting.

"You missed a bit." Severus pointed with his wand.

"I can't reach up there. Maybe you could do it, since you're magic." Lucius crossed his arms.

"Or you could get the step from the hall and stretch." Severus chuckled as Lucius testily fetched the stool, carrying it back and placing it in the corner, before standing on it and reaching up, just barely able to reach.

"Happy now?!"

Severus gave him a flippant smile. "It's perfect. Once you've finished we can watch the film." Lucius started walking over to the sofa, looking a bit tired. "I said once you've finished." Lucius frowned; he'd dusted everywhere, Severus just pointed to the ceiling.

Lucius grit his teeth, picking up the stool again.

Once he was actually done he walked back over and just as he sat down Severus spoke up again. "Are you just going to leave that stool there?" He asked, trying not to laugh as the man looked ready to hit him. "Alright, you've done a lot so I'll get this one." He waved his wand and the step flew through the room and out of sight, presumably to settle itself in its place in the hall.

Despite his outward demeanour Lucius was _clearly_ enjoying himself, based on the obvious erection tenting his trousers. Severus accioed the TV remote, while Lucius who was deep in the mindset, stared in wonder.

Severus chuckled. "I see you're enjoying yourself." Lucius blushed, not looking at him... he desperately wanted to relieve himself.

"That must be uncomfortable." Severus stated with a smirk, Lucius nodded, not sure he could actually speak. Severus took the magazine off the side table, holding it out.

"Here. This is the kind of thing Muggles like, isn't it?" Again Lucius nodded, accepting the magazine - he had to admit Snape adopted the role quite well. Lucius had never thought of himself as submissive, even during his Muggle play but Severus easily brought it out of him.

Lucius stared at the magazine but didn't start doing anything else, Severus was getting bored and wanted to move things along. " _Well_?" He asked, reaching out a leg to nudge at Lucius' crotch with his toe. He jumped at the contact and slowly undid his trousers, clearly unaccustomed to it pulling himself out.

Severus licked his lips unseen by the blonde. ' _He's even beautiful down there... I'm going to see the rest of him before the night is over.'_

Lucius started stroking himself, throwing his head back, his mouth parted, his hips thrusting. Small moans escaping his throat he pulled his head back down to look at the magazine.

Severus couldn't stop himself, he opened his trousers a lot quicker and easier than Lucius had, stroking himself too. Lucius looked over, his breath hitched when he saw the man - after that it didn't take him long to cum.

"What a _shameful_ lack of endurance." Severus chuckled, but he knew he wasn't far off either. Lucius ignored him coming down from his orgasm.

Normally he'd just grab his wand and clean himself off with magic, but obviously he couldn't do that. He turned back to Severus who was still going, just in time to see him spend himself, Lucius almost came again just watching.

Severus reached lazily for his wand, cleaning himself up, Lucius thought he might clean them both up but he was wrong.

"I suppose you'll have to skip the movie for now and have a bath, that may become uncomfortable if you leave it."

Lucius nodded, to into his mindset to argue, and walked over to his bag, pulling out some Muggle bath things before letting Severus lead him to the bathroom.

Severus watched as Lucius leaned over the bath to reach the taps, turning them on. Not sure if Lucius knew how to use bubble bath Severus leant around him, pouring the blue, scented liquid in. Lucius turned back around to see Severus pressed close against him. Severus felt Lucius' warm breath on his face and saw as his head tilt, almost without his knowledge, Severus smirked and moved his head forward too.

Their lips pressed together, mouths moving in a steady rhythm, both well practised. Lucius opened his mouth willingly to Snape, who took the invite readily, tasting Muggle mint toothpaste - he sniggered, Lucius had come well prepared.

They pulled apart, breathing against each other. Lucius' head in Severus' shoulder, his nose pushed into his neck while his tongue licked it in long drawn out strokes.

"Take off your clothes." Severus whispered the demand.

Lucius pulled back looking up at him. "Right now?"

"I presume you don't intend to bathe with your clothes still on. It's hardly the time for false modesty." Severus replied with a smirk, and a quick peck on the lips.

"Right." Lucius answered, stepping back on shaky legs. He started to take his clothes off quickly, fumbling with them.

"I was rather hoping for a show." Severus said, the order was obvious though it sounded like a calm statement. He conjured a chair and seated himself.

Lucius slowed, forcing himself to keep eye contact as he slid his shirt off his shoulders. He moved onto the trousers which were still half undone; he shimmied them down his legs, letting them drop the rest of the way and stepped out of them, his underwear not even nearly hiding how aroused he was.

He pulled the boxers off to reveal his cock, still glistening and sticky from cumming barely a few minutes before and rock hard again.

"And not a moment too soon," Snape began. "Your bath's done." He shot a spell turning the taps off.

Lucius turned to the bath, about to get in when Severus pressed himself into his back and took Lucius' cock in his hand, stroking him firmly. "Make sure you clean yourself really well." He said huskily into Lucius' ear, Lucius just nodded vigorously in reply as words failed him. "Go on then." Severus slapped Lucius on the arse, making the man blush and climb quickly into the bath.

Severus watched Lucius as he shampooed and conditioned his hair as little more than a passive observer, though his trousers were uncomfortably tight. The way Lucius' wet hair stuck to his face and back, and the way the shampoo dropped slowly down his nape made him want to cum where he sat, but he made no move to do anything.

He had to give himself a squeeze when he saw the muscles in Lucius' back expand and contract as he lifted his arms to massage conditioner into his scalp.

But it was Lucius rubbing soap over his perfect skin, so soft from never doing any work. He stared as the man covered himself in suds before finally giving up.

Spelling his clothes off himself Severus stood, moving purposefully over to the bath. Lucius turned, hearing the man moving, stopping his actions to watch Severus walk towards him, one hand tight around his dick. He remembered that hand on his own dick, he wanted it there again.

He moved up, allowing space for Severus to get in behind him. Severus slid into his spot behind Lucius, wrapping his arms around the man, he slowly ran just his finger tips up Lucius length.

"Don't tease." Lucius begged.

"Not so arrogant any more, little Muggle." Severus mumbled against Lucius' neck, biting lightly.

"Harder." Lucius hoped it would come out more of a demand than a plea, but he couldn't keep the need out of his voice.

Severus complied regardless, biting down harder - not hard enough to leave a mark, he wasn't stupid, Lucius still had a wife to go home to - but he knew the man would feel it.

"Does this deal extend to fucking?" He asked. He hadn't gone into it with any real expectations, he hadn't even gone into it _wanting_ to fuck, but now he did. He wouldn't, of course, if that was crossing a line, but somehow he thought it wouldn't be.

"Fuck, yes." Lucius answered. "Fuck me." He moaned.

Severus snaked a hand under Lucius, rubbing a finger against his hole, he doubted they'd need any lube since they were sitting in water.

"I never took you for a bottom." Severus said genuinely shocked.

"I'm not. I've never..." Lucius tried to answer as Severus' finger started slipping in. "But I want you inside me." He finally finished.

"Your ass feels a like a virgin, fuck you're tight, relax a little." Severus said, slowly inserting a second finger.

"I... fuck, I can't."

"Well you're going to have to if you want me inside. Look, get up, on your hands and knees." Severus said, removing his fingers and giving Lucius' bottom a pat to encourage him.

Lucius complied, hauling himself to his hands and knees, splashing half the water and all of the mostly popped bubbles out of the tub. Severus leaned down and pressed his tongue to Lucius' entrance. He heard Severus' breathe a wandless lubrication spell behind him, making Lucius squirm in anticipation, before bending down to lick around his hole again.

He interspersed sweet gentle kisses to it with hard sucks and fucking him with his tongue. Lucius was so relaxed by the end he was almost a puddle of goo.

Lucius' arms nearly gave out when he felt Severus add the fingers back, their passage much easier than it had been, and he swore he felt his heart stop when Severus rubbed against his prostate.

"You're prepared, are you ready?" Severus asked. Lucius could only nod mutely in response. "Okay." Severus knelt up, trying to get comfortable in the hard porcelain tub. He pressed his dick to Lucius' open hole and pushed in with relative ease.

They moaned together, Snape's hand moved to grip Lucius' shoulder while the other hand held his waist tightly but not enough to bruise. They were both incredibly aroused and Severus knew Lucius was going to finish soon, so he started a hard and fast pace immediately. Water splashed over and out of the bath as Severus' hips thrust in wild rhythm. Lucius pushed back on Snape and clenched; he'd never bottomed before but he'd topped enough that he knew what would feel good for both of them.

Snape's hand slipped around Lucius' waist to grab his dick, pumping with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum." Severus warned. "Inside or not?"

"Fuck... inside... _inside._ "

Neither of them needed long, they both came hard; Lucius into the bath and over Severus' hand, and Severus into Lucius. They breathed heavily, Severus still draped over Lucius, his hand lazily stroking Lucius' length, milking every last drop while Lucius gyrated his hips riding out his orgasm. He could feel cum running slowly down his inner thigh.

“Muggle bathing is _much_ sexier.” Severus said, pulling out of Lucius and reaching for his wand. “However not as efficient.” He flicked his wrist and the bath emptied immediately, he cast a quick scourgify over both of them. “I believe we have more to do.” He climbed out of the bath, offering Lucius a hand to help him out as well.

Severus dried them both with a spell and pulled on some boxers. Lucius did the same, following Severus when he left the room, not bothering to look back or tell Lucius to follow, merely expecting him to.

Severus smirked as he put the DVD in, he was supposed to be the Wizard and Lucius the Muggle, but had he told Lucius to do it the man wouldn't have a clue where to start. He hadn't for a second thought the man would be into something like this, until he'd asked for Severus' house, but here they were and Severus couldn't deny that having power over such a man wasn't thrilling him too.

He sat down next to Lucius as the film started, and he could already see Lucius getting into his role. His eyes were slightly glazed with lust and he had no doubts that it was as much from feeling like a Muggle, as he stared at the screen, as it was to do with what they had been doing previously.

He'd put the horror film on and it was clearly starting to get to Lucius. Severus raised an eyebrow... the man had done much worse than what was happening in the film in real life. He didn't really believe he was frightened but the soft scared whimpers the man was giving said he was, and soon - though it wasn't in the deal - Lucius had his face buried in Severus' chest, no longer looking at the screen. Severus looked down... it wasn't part of the deal, but then sex hadn't been either, so he indulged him with the unfamiliar sensation of being snuggled up to.

Lucius fell asleep, he was so calm and comfortable, Severus at least made it to the end of the film. He transfigured the sofa into a bed, laying them both down and falling to sleep himself.


End file.
